Sid story part 2: the very scary man (GPH)
arthritis note: i have hear many complimplaints about the last chapter i am sore i will do the better. meanwhile "chubba, we have a problem." say yoshi as he rish into the princislice's official "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP MOBBING ME, ONE AT A TIME" shout chubba at the stop of his longs "what, no" say yoshi "chubba, tubba escaped the expele void world thing, you fucking clod." and yoshi is smoke chubba on face. "OW. ALSO, OH NO. ALSO, WHAT DO WE DO, ALSO." pancake chubba. "OH WAIT, I KNOW, COME WITH ME." yeti and chubba go to the hallway of school and chubba presses a giant button on wall. there is an elevgator. "THIS LEADS US TO THE FABLED HIDING SCHOOL BASE MINT. WE WILL GO DOWN IMETEORLY." and they went down immediately. "THIS IS ENERENCE TO EXPELE VOID. YOU WILL GO DOWN AND GET TUBBA IMMEDAITEY." "no." "UES." and chuba push yoshi into noid. "SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BUBBA YOU USELESS GRAB AGE" meanwhile yoshi hit the ground and went to after tubba. "this is absolutely ridiculous." pouted yoshi as he kick a rock INTO OU?TER SPACE. "how did that thicko even become a principal." just then yoshi hurt a ringing coming from somewere. is was his pock it. "hello, i'm not delivering right now, i've just been expelled by my idiot boss." "EXCUSE ME DID I HEARD WHAT I WAS JUST HEARING?" boom a very familiar voice. "ah, horrible fatal pills for only $9.99" cURSED yoshi under his breast "DID YOU FIND TUBBA YET" "i only just got here" and chubba imeditately hung up. "wow, that was worth my time." yoshi heard his phoney wring again. "did you forget to tell me something inevitably stupid and pointless" "DID YOU FIND TUBBA YET" "no, leave me alone, can't you see that i am busy" and chubba imeatiately hung yoshi again meanwhile "fortooth, there is a town in the mistdst" procreated tubba "i will journey yonger" but... in corner of tubba's eye... there are a strangle man... "what is the at?" say tubba and he ribbed his eyes. and then there are nothing there. "waw that is a strange." tubba is at town now "hello fine sir" say mayor the mayor. "welcome to town" "hello, yes" smothly say tubba "where the flying fuck am i" "you are in town" say mayor "welcome to town" "no i meant what wolrd is this IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" say tubba because he is smart! "you are in town" say mayor "welcome to town" "i am not please" say tubba and he kill mayor "hello sittin' son" say man "i have the answer to all of your quests. yuo are in Not Expeleland World" "wow , i have heard legend. i can believe i am finally here." say tubba "yes, welcome. do you need a place to sleep" say hotel manager "yes, i would like 16 room servives also as well please. if i find an single pickel on my sand itches i am going to burn town alive" "ok" say other hotel manager "you look very tired. get in bed now." meanwhile tubba is waken up now and it is day. tubba yawn. BUT THEN "HELLO!!!!" say Kabkehehkenb, an vialgger from town, " I WOIULD IKE TO JOIN YO UR ADNVEUTER" "ok, you can join adventure" "YAY!!!! ITARE AN HONOR I HAVE HEARD MANY OF LEGEND ABOUT RED OBESE MONSTER" "waw i am famouse an i will save the day from the horiable monster who is attacking town and eat the citizen. hello Kabkehehkenb, you are look like you are a littel boy who is lost his parents at age 5 and is always dream to join The Legendary Hero™ on quset. you are also look like you have an very good sord skill or osme useles garbage bt who care because i am hero and you are not hero and are useless then." "yes" "ok l ets go to evile mosnter nest to kill Monster®" meanwhile they are outside now.. the sun is hurt like it does hurt my eye in real life :( but not really AND THAT IS WHEN TUBBA SAW HIM. HE IS JUST STAND IN ONE SPOOT LOCKING AT TUBBA... " do not worry Kabkehehkenb it is just a normal man" BIT IS WASN'T.... they are continuned they're adventure as happy as a eggpant on vasation in jamiecia WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THER EI S A CRY MAN COME OUT OF BUSHES SCREAMING! "HELP, I WAS IN TTHE FORST AND I TRIPE AND CUT MY KNEE AND IS HURT. PLEA SE HELP ORION WILL BLEED OUT SOON." said Yugihuigeie who is cry. "hello Yugihuigeie, you look like an magicianan wh o is not fuly aware of his/her power until in the future you will be fully aware of his/her power and are helping good. also sex appeal" say tubba "why were you in forst you stuped idito moron." "because that is where i live now in a creepy abandind house that isn'snt hawnted i sweer." "Ok." and tubba is drive to hop spit towel in his super radical figiter jet plain that you're jelly and jam of. after Yugihuigeie is hsopitals they are reeturn to quest and they are at chexpoint now. "hello friens" say Joe. "hi Ken" say Kabkehehkenb like a beatediful bee in a nest. meanwhile it was next day and pickled up New's Paper.© "HI!!!!" say New's Paper® "I HAVE THE New's™ FOR YOU!" and there is a news. "this is very interested." say tubba "it apepar our friend Hank is goned missing. what we do/" "we will meat up with Yugihuigeie at neck checkpoint." say Kabkehehkenb and then they were there. "hello" say tubba "hi say Yugihuigeie" BUT JUST THEN THERE ARE A SOUND OF FEETSTEEPS COMICING FROM BEHIND THEM ON BEACH THEY WE'RE AT NOW... "what is the at?" say tuba AND HE SAW IT HIM AGAIN!!!!!! IS WAS THE VERY SCARY to be continued.